1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of growing plants and more particularly to a scientific watering device adaptable for use with containers or pots for growing plants. In the exemplary form of the invention it is constructed to be adapted for use with any conventional flower pot or plant container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain forms of plant watering devices have been known in the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,216,642; 1,342,786; 2,691,245; and 3,455,055; also, French Pat. No. 1,544,194. The prior art as exemplified in these patents, however, has not had characteristics such as to be fully effective for the purpose. The prior art has been deficient in being fully effective to achieve transfer of water from a water supply by capillary attraction to the earth in the container or pot. The rate of transfer of water supplied to the soil or other material has not been sufficient.